Negeki der Kummer eines kleinen Maedchens
by princess nekochan
Summary: alles schein perfekt .. aber der Schein truegt .. kann ein kleines Maedchen das verkraften?


Negeki ... Der Kummer eines jungen Mädchens ...

Egal wie sehr ich weine ...

Ich muss es alleine überstehen ...

Denn ich bin allein ...

Keiner kümmert sich um mich ...

Niemand interessiert sich für mich ...

Oder fragt nach meinen Problemen ...

Alle haben genug mit sich selber zu tun ...

Nur mich sieht niemand ...

Ich bin zu unbedeutend ...

Aber ich habe auch Gefühle ...

Die mich zur Zeit erdrücken ...

Mir die Luft nehmen ...

Mich ersticken ...

Mein Herz umklammert halten ...

Jeden Gedanken schmerzen lassen ...

Jede glückliche Erinnerung verschwindet ...

War ich wirklich immer so allein ...

Gott, was müsst ihr mich alle hassen ...

Dass ihr mich so mit Nichtachtung bestraft ...

Meine Existenz völlig ignoriert ...

Mich völlig aus eurem Leben streicht ...

Aber ich bin ein Schandfleck ...

In eurer heilen, glücklichen Welt ...

Ich erinnere euch daran, dass es auch anders geht ...

Dass das Leben auch schlechte Seiten hat ...

Dass man es auch hassen kann ...

So wie ihr mich jetzt hasst ...

Wieso sonst seht ihr mich nicht an ...

Oder sprecht mit mir ...

Zuhören verlange ich doch gar nicht ...

Gebt mit einfach ein Zeichen, dass ihr meine Existenz bemerkt ...

Euch mein Dasein nicht stört ...

Ich euch nicht belästige ...

Aber was erwarte ich ...

Ich war euch immer nur im Weg ...

Von Anfang an ...

Warum habt ihr mich überhaupt aufgenommen ...

Nur um mich jetzt vom Himmel in die Hölle zu befördern ...

Ihr müsst mich wirklich verabscheuen ...

Ich dachte, mein Leben wäre ein Geschenk ...

Eine zweite Chance ...

Um es diesmal besser zu machen ...

Etwas zu erreichen ...

Etwas zu schaffen, auf das ich stolz sein kann ...

Wirklich zu leben ...

Das war mein Ziel ...

Und ich wollte euch gefallen ...

Euch zurück geben, was ihr mir gabt ...

Euch helfen und unterstützen ...

Euch nicht an eurer Entscheidung zweifeln lassen ...

War das mein Fehler ...

Zogt ihr euch deshalb alle von mir zurück ...

Und entferntet euch immer mehr von mir ...

Und ließt mich spüren, dass ich in eurem Leben nicht willkommen war ...

Eher ein lästiges Anhängsel ...

Ein Sklave aus Dankbarkeit ...

Den man nicht mehr los wurde ...

Was war ich glücklich, als mich Sesshomaru- Sama wieder belebte ...

Und dankbar ...

Bis heute ...

Und auch Jaken und Ah- Un ...

Ich schloss sie alle in mein Herz ...

Sie sind meine kleine Familie ...

Dann lernte ich die anderen kennen ...

Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru- Samas Halbbruder ...

Kagome, das Mädchen aus der Zukunft ...

Sango, die Dämonenjägerin ...

Miruko, der Mönch mit dem schwarzen Loch in der Hand ...

Und Shippo und Kiara, zwei kleine dämonische Wegbegleiter der Gruppe ...

Mir gefielen sie sofort ...

Aber mein Meister mochte sie nicht ...

Also tat ich meine Meinung nicht kund ...

Doch der Kampf gegen den bösen Dämon Naraku ...

Der veränderte alles ...

Auch mein Leben ...

Plötzlich waren wir Verbündete ...

Beide Gruppen kämpften Seite an Seite ...

Und auch danach ...

Trennten sich unsere Wege nicht ...

Es hätte alles so schön werden können ...

Was war denn nur schief gegangen ...

Sicher, ich war verwundet worden ...

Aber ich wollte bleiben ...

Nur Sesshomaru- Sama wollte dass nicht ...

Er sagte, es sei besser für mich ...

Zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit ...

Vielleicht war es wirklich besser ...

Aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke ...

Mir alle Möglichkeiten ausmale ...

Wäre es vielleicht doch besser gewesen ...

Ich wäre bei ihnen geblieben ...

Selbst wenn ich gestorben wäre ...

Ich hätte ein schönes Leben gehabt ...

Was weinte ich damals ...

Und rief nach den anderen ...

Doch sie kamen nicht zurück ...

Egal wie sehr ich auch schluchzte ...

Und das tat weh ...

Sehr weh ...

Und irgendwann ...

Als schon Jahre vergangen waren ...

Und ich einfach nicht mehr konnte ...

Lief ich aus dem Dorf weg ...

Das meine Heimat hätte werden sollen ...

Aber meine Heimat war bei meiner Gruppe ...

Meiner Familie ...

Und ich fand sie ...

Auch, wenn es lange dauerte ...

Ich war inzwischen 16 geworden ...

Doch der Empfang war eisig ...

Völlig unterkühlt ...

Und ohne jede Begeisterung ...

Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz ...

Wie ein Eindringling ...

Ein Störenfried ...

Und es tat so weh ...

Meine Familie mochte mich nicht mehr ...

Oder hatte sie es nie getan ...

Ich verließ sie irgendwann wieder ...

Heute denke ich, ich erinnerte sie an den Fehler, den sie gemacht hatten ...

Als sie mich fortschickten ...

Der Gedanke an das Leid, das sie mir zugefügt hatten ...

Machte ihnen zu schaffen ...

Das ist eine kleine Entschuldigung ...

Heute wandere ich wieder alleine ...

Und warte, ob ich sie noch einmal wieder sehe ...

Doch mir graut auch vor diesem Tag ...

Aber wenn ich mich wieder einmal in den Schlaf weine ...

Wird es mir einmal mehr klar ...

Weinen und Klagen hilft nichts ...

Wenn keiner da ist, der dich tröstet ...

Du musst deine Schmerzen selber ertragen ...

So traurig es auch ist ...

Aber vielleicht ...

Wenn ich sie wieder sehe ...

Vielleicht können wir von vorn anfangen ...

Und meinem Leben endlich wieder Sinn geben ...

Damit ich endlich wieder lachen kann ...


End file.
